It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn
by ParallelDimension75
Summary: Moriko Aoki and her friends Yugaina Arasoi and Kaito Shinrai start their journey eager and determined. But darkness is covering the region of Sinnoh, and Moriko and her friends must stop it. But how, when enemies -and friends alike- are not who they say they are? It's time to realise the truth, and that courage is not being without fear, but having fear and still going forward.
1. That Fateful Day

**A/N (ParallelDimension75): Hey guys, this is the regurgitated version of Cantfitmyname's IABTD. Cantfitmyname's not writing it, so if you want updates on the story, look over here! Anyway, practically everything is the same, including those infamous Author's Notes. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A/N (Cantfitmyname): Hello, Pokemon fans! This is my first Pokemon fanfic, set in the Sinnoh region. I am not as big a Pokemon nerd as my BFF ParallelDimesion75 is, though, so I might get a few things wrong. Please bear with me if I do. Also all the Japanese names were taken off the internet and we all know the internet can be wrong so sorry if some of these names don't actually exist... Anyway, this is set ten years after Diamond and Pearl, so new Pokemon professor! Also, before anyone says, I can't seem to find that fancy "E" the word Pokemon uses, so sorry. This story may not start out all creepy and mysterious, that happens later. If you didn't already know, I don't own Pokemon! I am a fan! Writing fiction! Like the name of the site! Yay for that! #Somanyexclaimationpoints**

**Also, I would like to thank Farla for pointing out some problems in this fanfic so that I could fix them. Moving on, here is the story!**

* * *

The first light of dawn sneaked its way through the branches of spring trees and through the open window of Moriko Aoki's room, casting dappled shadows on the girl in question- a short child curled up on her bed, staring out at the scenery. Today was the day that would change her life, to an extent Moriko did not yet realise. The girl grinned, ready for the day she had been waiting for her whole life.

In what seemed like an instant, Moriko was dressed, her messy hair combed and laid to rest in a low ponytail, and breakfast eaten. She was out the door before she knew it, and now she stood, outside, looking at a familiar scene.

Her best friend, Yugaina, stood in Moriko's front garden, leaning against a tree, a reading a book, her rarely seen glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Yugaina had been Moriko's best friend ever since she had moved to Twinleaf Town- Yugaina was new too, fresh from Celestic Town, while Moriko had moved from her old home in Hearthome.

It was an odd experience moving from a large city to a small town, but Yugaina helped a lot. They had been in this town for a whole year, and finally now they would get some pokemon to call their own.

Yugaina looked up from her book, and smirked at Moriko.

"You're late."

Moriko grinned, running over to her best friend. "Oh really, Miss Noctowl?"

"Whatever you say, Miss Snorlax," Yugaina retorted, and received a light punch on the shoulder by Moriko.

"Save it for Kaito, Aini!"

Kaito was another of Moriko's friends, an awkward and clumsy yet thoughtful boy, who had a tendency to sleep in. He too had moved to Twinleaf, however he had moved years before Yugaina and Moriko did, from Pastoria city.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Moriko inquired. "Off dreaming of Pokémon battles?"

Yugaina shrugged. "I don't know- but he better hurry up soon. It's already six thirty. Speaking of Pokémon, which would you choose? I'd personally love to call a Chimchar my own."

Moriko stopped to consider this for a moment. _I can understand why Aini would want a Chimchar- It's powerful and fast, so gym battles would be a piece of cake. But then again, Turtwig does learn some pretty epic moves later on... I'm not sure about Piplup though... And what does she mean, six thirty! It was dawn just a few minutes ago!_

Moriko answered as honestly as she could, "Honestly, I don't know yet. Probably Turtwig, but then again, you never know..."

"Personally, I think Piplup is the best choice," said a voice coming from behind Moriko. Moriko whirled around to see Kaito, shaggy blond hair uncombed and shirt on backwards.

"You're late," Yugaina quipped.

* * *

After an annoyingly long parental farewell, a too-long bike ride involving two flat tyres (both Moriko's), a broken chain (Kaito's) a fallen sprocket (Yugaina's) and a quick sprint -leaving the not-so-athletic Moriko breathless- the trio found themselves outside Professor Rowan's laboratory in Sandgem town just as Moriko's watch struck eight. _Just in time,_ Moriko thought. She sighed with relief before turning to her two companions. Kaito was exhausted, just like Moriko was, while Yugaina seemed mostly unfazed. As usual.

The doors to the laboratory were thrown open by a young woman, Professor Haruki Rowan, the granddaughter of the original Professor Rowan. She beamed happily at the trio of soon-to-be-trainers.

"Welcome! I'm Professor Rowan, but you can call me the Pokemon Professor! And you must be Moriko, Yugaina and Kaito; the new trainers! Come inside!" She said merrily. The young professor was wearing a light pink shirt under her clinical-white lab coat, and her dark brown hair was tied up in a bouncy ponytail, accented oddly with her bright silver eyes. She led them inside the laboratory and to a table with six Pokéballs atop it.

Moriko frowned. _That was a bit strange._

"Why six?" Kaito asked, gesturing to the Pokeballs, "I'm pretty sure there are only three starters."

Yugaina snorted. "Of course there are, dimwit. D'ya think they suddenly added Poison and Electric types or something?"

The Professor looked at them in surprise. "Don't you know? Today there are six new trainers instead of three! Breaking tradition, I know, but-"

Suddenly, an overly-glitzy pink-haired girl with a serious overdose of make-up stepped out of the shadows. She had tight pink trousers that enunciated her flawless body, and an over the shoulder black t-shirt that showed of her perfect skin. She was flanked by a pale wisp of a girl with equally wispy white hair wearing a short white and grey dress and a slightly tanned boy with chocolaty brown hair, chiseled features and camo-style cargo pants and t-shirt.

The pink-haired girl spoke. "I think a break in tradition is a little bit needed, don't you? Letting only three kids per month is a little unfair, and I have been waiting for so long…" she strutted past Moriko and her companions. "And besides, how would it look if they let someone like Aoki get her Pokémon and not me? That would reflect badly on the Professor now, wouldn't it."

Moriko grimaced. Arashi Geretsuna, the richest girl in Twinleaf. She had moved here last month, and was easily one of the meanest children as well. Her parents, as far as Moriko knew, were quite nice, greeting each neighbour in the small town kindly and leaving a very good impression. Arashi was nothing like that- she thought because she was rich she should always get her own way.

And to top it all off, Arashi was from Unova and already had a hoity-toity Snivy, which she had left there for a chance to get "a flashy new starter from Sinnoh" and ditch her "positively useless Grass-type". Moriko had been waiting at least a year for the chance to get a Pokemon to call her own.

Her two lackeys, Hikari, an aloof girl who seemed nice enough but could break an iron bar in two (or so Moriko had been told), and Dendo. He actually used to be Kaito's best friend. According to Kaito, Dendo was actually quite nice until he was started doing this "evil minion" with Hikari. Moriko hypothesised Dendo had a crush on Hikari, but Yugaina thought that was ridiculous.

Moriko felt Yugaina tense up behind her. If Moriko disliked Arashi and Company, then Yugaina hated them. With a fiery passion that could not be contained. Ever.

This hatred was only fuelled as, of course, despite coming later, Arashi somehow managed to convince The Professor that she should choose her Pokemon first, while Moriko and Company had to wait in the clinical white waiting room of the lab with Arashi's lackeys. Yugaina was stuck in a creepy-girl-vs-creepy-girl stare-off with Hikari, while Dendo and Kaito awkwardly tried to avoid looking at each other yet sneaking glances without Yugaina and Hikari's dreaded stare being aimed at them.

Moriko, however, was pacing the room, waiting for Arashi to come out so that she could get her own Pokemon. Arashi was probably taking so long on purpose, just to make Moriko impatient. It was working.

After what seemed like ages, Arashi swaggered into the room, a Pokéball in tow. Moriko gritted her teeth in frustration as Arashi blocked the entrance to the other room, instead pulling out her Pokéball and holding it up in the air triumphantly. "Guess what I got!" She said in a singsong voice, releasing the Pokémon inside. A Chimchar. Great.

"His name is Shori, meaning victory, for obvious reasons!"

Victory, eh? Moriko would see about that. Moriko, not wishing to hear any more of Arashi's snobby bragging, pushed past the girl and practically ran inside the main laboratory room. Inside was the same room Moriko had seen earlier, minus one Pokéball. The Professor smiled at Moriko and gestured the Pokéballs.

"Go on, choose one!" she said, as the Pokéballs all suddenly opened, revealing two Turtwigs, a Chimchar and two Piplups.

Now came the decision. Moriko almost picked a Piplup- if she ever had to battle Arashi, it would sure come in handy defeating her Chimchar. But then again...

Moriko's eyes drifted towards the Turtwig. Deep down, she'd always wanted a Turtwig. Moriko huffed. Screw Arashi and her Shori!

Moriko's glanced at the two Turtwig's debating. In the end, she picked up the Turtwig that was nuzzling her hand curiously.

"Ah, I see you like Turtwig!" The Professor said in her wide-awake overly-perky voice. "Yours is female, as opposed to Naoki over here," She patted the other Turtwig on the head fondly.

"Does she have a name?" Moriko asked, looking down at her new Pokémon, which was currently squirming around, trying to get free.

"Oh yes, she's called Hama! It's "ground leaf". Quite fitting if you ask me!" Moriko returned Hama to her Pokeball.

"I choose her." She said. The professor smiled, handing her Hama's Pokéball and a Pokédex. Just as Moriko was about to leave, the Professor suddenly remembered a very dusty badge case in her pocket, handing it to Moriko. Moriko grinned at the luminous green, her favourite colour. b

She thanked the professor and walked out t the waiting room.

Arashi glared at her.

"I see you have your Pokémon. Took you long enough, Aoki. Care for a battle?"


	2. The Journey Begins

**A/N (Cantfitmyname): This chapter was Beta-ed by my best fried ParallelDimension75. Who had never listed any of my stories as favourites until about five or so days ago.**

**Anyway, here's the second chapter!**

* * *

"Use Tackle, Hama!" Moriko cried out, and her Turtwig charged Shori.

"Dodge it, Shori!" Arashi commanded. The Chimchar leapt nimbly out of the way, leaving Hama sprawled into the dirt. While Dendo and Kaito chose their Pokémon, Arashi and Moriko had taken the battle to a dirt patch in the lab's backyard. Hikari and Yugaina cheered for their respective side, placing bets on the winner.

"Now use Scratch, Shori!" The Chimchar swiped at Hama's underbelly, and the poor Turtwig was thrown over Shori's head and into the dirt beyond, causing Hama to faint. The 'epic' fight had gone on for about five minutes, and it seemed now that Hama had finally given up.

"Hama, return!" Moriko sighed, her Pokémon disappearing in the red glow. Arashi smirked.

"Bad choice choosing that Turtwig, eh?" She said, returning Shori.

"Oh, come on," Moriko said, annoyed, "That hardly matters! You didn't even use one fire type move the whole battle!"

Arashi laughed cruelly, a glint in her eye. "I didn't _need_ to. Shori here excels in speed, so he was obviously going to dodge almost all of your attacks, and he got to go first. Seriously, Aoki, don't you know anything?"

Moriko grimaced, gripping her Pokéball tightly. Yugaina would probably yell at her about the obvious speed difference later as well.

Dendo and Kaito suddenly emerged from the lab, awkwardly glancing at each other. They noticed Yugaina and Hikari, the former of which was handing over a couple of bills to the latter.

"Aini! Professor Rowan wants you!" Kaito called out, waving.

"It's your turn, Hiki!" Dendo added. The betting duo ran toward the lab to get their Pokemon, as Dendo and Kaito joined the other new Pokemon trainers.

"So, I'm guessing Arashi won?" Kaito asked, holding back a enraged Moriko who was trying to claw her rival's eyes out.

"Obviously," Arashi replied smugly, flicking her hair over her shoulder, "And although I love seeing Aoki this angry, I have better things to do. Come, Dendo."

The boy trudged after the pink haired brat, glancing furtively back at Kaito. Hikari sprinted out of the lab to join them. Yugaina emerged from the lab a moment after, looking royally pissed off.

"Honestly, you two," she hissed, glaring at Kaito and Morkio, "Making me look stupid choosing my Chimchar in front of Hikari! Who, surprise surprise, got a Piplup! Moriko, seriously, don't pick a flipping grass type if your rival has a fire Pokemon! And you're just as bad, Kaito!"

Moriko and Kaito shrunk back. Bad things happened to people who defied the "terrifying and mighty Yugaina, mistress of darkness". The duo retreated towards the nearby Pokécenter, the enraged girl chasing after them.

* * *

"Thank you for waiting! Your Pokémon has been healed. Come again soon!" A middle aged Nurse Joy said tiredly, smiling at Moriko. She handed her back her Turtwig, now healed and safe in it's Pokéball. Moriko smiled politely at the weary nurse and thanked her. Yugaina had calmed down after her outburst earlier, most of her anger redirected at Arashi and Co. The trio of new trainers (now safe from Yugaina's mighty wrath) exited the centre and started walking down Route 202, towards Jubilife city, starting their journey to Oreburgh.

Route 202 was, quite literally, grass, grass and more grass.

About two hours later, Moriko broke. "Why haven't we found a Pokémon yet? I thought this place was full of them!"

Yugaina rolled her eyes. "Maybe they are repelled by your impatience and whiny voice," she said, raising one eyebrow.

Moriko threw a Pokéball at her, which Yugaina ducked, a wicked grin plastered on her face.

There was a loud 'thump' and then a 'click!' sound from behind them.

The three turned to see the thrown ball rocking on the ground, the white button flashing red. After a while, it burst open, a blue and black Pokémon hopping out.

"Great," Moriko moaned. "I waste my first ball on Aini and a- what is it?"

"Shinx!" said the Pokémon in an annoyed manner.

"There's your answer," Yugaina muttered. Moriko threw her an annoyed glance, but had learnt her lesson from throwing Pokéballs.

The Pokemon ran up to Kaito and took an aggressive stance, growling at him. Kaito grinned, throwing out his Piplup.

"Go, Taki!" He called brightly.

Taki (apparently the name of his Piplup) chirped in an honestly adorable battle cry. The Shinx ran towards the Piplup in a Tackle, just as Kaito cried out for Taki to dodge, and a dust cloud erupted. When it cleared, Shinx was buried head first into the ground, Piplup standing victorious over it. Moriko and Yugaina, astounded, cheered Taki on, fuelling the little bird to use a very cute Pound, slamming into the Shink, leaving it dazed and almost on the brink of fainting. Kaito threw a Pokéball, successfully capturing the electric Pokémon.

"Come back, Taki!"

Moriko and Yugaina were dumfounded, and (in Yugaina's case) slightly ticked off. How had Kaito managed to end a battle that quickly, with a type disadvantage, with a Pokémon he had only known for a couple hours? It didn't make any sense! Kaito burst out laughing at the shocked expressions on his friend's face.

"Come on guys, I just won a battle! It's not like I just saved the world or anything!" He said, "Anyway, Jubilife is right ahead! What are you guys waiting for?" The blonde boy started running towards the City Gates, his shocked (Moriko) and annoyed (Yugaina) friends following him.

* * *

Their visit to Jubilife was rather uneventful. While staying in a hotel for a couple days Moriko had plenty of time to train up Hama for the Oreburgh gym battle, while Yugaina tried working on catching a Pokémon that wasn't weak to rock types. Eventually she caught a Pachirisu-hyper Kricketot, which she promptly named Kazuki. It was still weak to rock types, so Yugaina had tried to catch another Pokémon, but with no such luck. Kaito was pretty much set, having a water type (super effective to rock types) and a relatively strong electric type (as a fallback if Taki fainted). Moriko had also been burdened with an overly fond Bidoof which had followed her around until she caught it.

Moriko's Bidoof was named Atsuko, after Yugaina had threatened to kill her if she named the Pokémon "Fluffy". Moriko promptly began callng Hama "Leafy" until Yugaina used her Chimchar to fry half of Moriko's left eyebrow off. Kaito had forgone naming his Shinx, but offered to share his Pokémon with Yugaina if she failed to beat Oreburgh's gym leader the first time around. Yugaina had politely declined, and she stayed behind in Oreburgh Gate to see if she had better luck there.

So today found Moriko, Yugaina and Kaito in the polluted-looking city of Oreburgh. They would be staying in Kaito's cousin Mendori's house for as long as they needed to stay in the city. The nineteen year old was blonde and blue eyed like Kaito, but her hair was more honey coloured than his light, downy blond hair. Her eyes were darker too, and she looked at least five years younger than her actual age.

Mendori was nice enough, but she had the habit of fussing over everyone like a mother hen. When Yugaina returned Mendori took the whole afternoon chatting to Yugaina about her time down in the mine, and what Pokémon she had caught, all the while brushing the girl's head and cleaning her up. To say the least, Yugaina felt a little bit annoyed by Mendori's pampering.

In Oreburgh gate Yugaina had caught a vain but affectionate Budew named Aijo- how Yugaina had managed to find a Budew in a cave still remained a mystery- so she was starting to feel more confident about facing the gym leader. Apparently his name was Kuro.

Even with new Pokémon aplenty, by the time they reached the dreaded gym, Yugaina was starting to have second thoughts.

The trio looked at each other warily, and all together pushed open the gym doors.


	3. Rock-Type Struggles

As the doors to the gym swung open, the trio of eager new trainers were met with a stunning view. Decorative stalactites hung from the ceiling, a cluster of them illuminated to form a chandelier-esque figure in the center of the ceiling, the rest spiraling away from the cluster. The floor was made out of jagged stone, and the wallpaper painted a scene of an endless cave. A small waterfall trickled from a group of rocks on the far wall, ending up in a moat around the battle arena. Kaito whistled in appreciation of the scenery, while Yugaina's eyebrows were raised and Moriko's mouth hung open.

Kuro, the Gym Leader himself, was seated on a throne-like seat entirely of rock and stone, from which several other trickles of water ran into the moat. The gym leader looked young, and so he was- Yugaina, whilst staying in the mines, had picked up some gossip the miners had about Kuro. He was only fifteen, fresh from his own journey as a Pokemon trainer. He was also the nephew of Roark, who was currently working on digging underground tunnels connecting Sinnoh to all the other regions, and thus was unable to perform his Gym Leader duties.

Hovering next to Kuro's shoulder was a Geodude, and to his side a Cranidos stood to attention. An Onix had itself wrapped snake-style around the whole scene. Kaito, his 'confidence mode' switched on, stepped forward.

"Kuro!" He called, "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

Kuro stood, his Pokemon stirring. Moriko wondered how long he had sat in that picturesque pose, waiting for a trainer to battle. By the looks on his stretching, at least a few hours. He smirked.

"Finally, a challenger," he spoke, smugly, whilst crossing a stone bridge, "Took you long enough. Hopefully you'll not be a disappointment like that pink-haired brat a while ago. What was her name? Adashi or something."

Moriko's eyes widened in surprise. _Arashi had been here?!_ She thought, sitting down on a rock seat near the arena.

Kaito's eyes narrowed in annoyance. _This guy sounds as arrogant as Arashi!_ He seethed, following Kuro over the moat.

Yugaina just had a smug expression on her face. _Looks like Princess Arashi lost a battle!_ She thought gleefully, seated next to Moriko.

"Anyway," the Gym Leader said, now in his place on the arena. "Now all we have to do is wait for our referee, Kenshusei."

He tapped his foot impatiently as a young woman in her late teens ran forward from the endless rocky cavern beyond, dark green hair slicked back into two shiny ponytails. Breathless, she raised two flags. "Each trainer will use up to three Pokémon. The challenger may substitute Pokémon, but the Gym Leader may not. Let the battle begin!" Kenshusei swung the flags down and Kato threw his Pokéball.

"Piplup! Piplup!" Taki chirped.

It didn't take much for Geodude to faint, but a powerful Rollout had left the little Pokémon hurt. Kuro brought out his Cranidos next, and Taki defeated him as well, but not after a dangerously powerful Headbutt that put Taki near fainting.

But then a critical hit from Kuro's Onix, the last of his Pokemon, proved too much for the little penguin Pokémon. Kuro was sweating, his Onix on it's last legs.

Kuro grinned in triumph at Kaito's worried expression.

Kaito, after a moment of uncertainty, threw out his Shinx.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then-

Kuro doubled over laughing. "You're first blue pipsqueak faints, so you send out another blue pipsqueak that's weak to my Onix? _Clever_ little kid," Kuro laughed, a sneer twisting his last words. "Have you just given up?"

Kaito clenched his fists."Shinx, use Spark!"

Shinx rammed into Onix, but the Onix appeared unfazed. It just scratched it's belly with it's tail then sent the little 'pipsqueak' flying. Shinx smashed into the ground with a loud cry. "Shinx!"

"Kaito, you idiot!" Yugaina yelled, her hands cupped around her mouth. "Onix is a Ground Type! Electric attacks don't do a damn thing!" Yugaina huffed and sat down. "Am I the only one whose every bothered to study Pokémon?!"

Kaito gritted his teeth. He was not losing to this jerk.

Shinx struggled to it's feet, with Kaito shouting encouragements.

"Onix, use Dig," Kuro said in a bored manner, checking his watch.

Kaito's mind just- blanked. He couldn't think. All he could hear was a ringing noise, and time seemed to slow down. Somewhere behind him, he could hear Moriko and Yugaina yelling, but it wasn't clear. Yugaina was yelling something about 'idiotic idiot' and Moriko was yelling something along the lines of 'Come one Kaito!'

Onix burst out of the ground in slow motion. Kaito opened his mouth, but it was like he was in a dream. His mouth moved, and sound came out. He had no idea what really happened, but the next second Onix had flown back into the wall and fainted, while it took Shinx exactly three more seconds to collapse.

Kenshusei called the match, and Kaito's head cleared.

Kuro glared at the ground for a second, Onix disappearing in a flash of red light.

"It looks like you won," Kuro growled, shoving the Badge into Kaito's hands. Kaito shot a grin an the two spectating trainers, his Shinx (in Kaito's arms) taking a bow. Kuro gripped the Pokéball in his hand tighter.

After Kuro had healed his Pokémon and Kenshusei, apparently the ever-disorganised referee had found her green flag, Moriko's battle began.

Moriko sent her Bidoof out first. Kuro was surprised for a while, then he defaulted to his usual smirk. Atsuko cried out as Geodude pummelled her into the ground, hitting hard and fast. The Bidoof was lying on the ground, motionless after the attack. Kuro's leer grew wider, when suddenly Atsuko rose, storming into Geodude with Rollout.

Kuro was stunned as the tables were turned, and his Pokemon lay fallen on the ground. Atsuko, at the command of Moriko, Tackled it to finish it off.

Next was Cranidos, which quickly got the better of Atsuko with the aid of Headbutt.

"That all you got?" Kuro taunted, and his Cranidos growled.

Moriko smiled, pulling out her final Pokeball and throwing it. It span across the arena, landing with a small "click" as it's signature red glow illuminated the cave-like gym, and out of the crimson light came her trump card: Hama.

"Go, Hama, Razor Leaf!" Moriko shouted, and her Pokemon twirled expertly, releasing a torrent of leaves flying at Cranidos. It was rather easy to say who won that battle, and even easier to say who wasn't pleased with the outcome.

Finally, it was Yugaina's turn. Kuro was worn out, so that was a plus, but he was also extremely pissed. Add that to Yugaina's major type disadvantages, and one could very certainly say that this battle was going to be extremely difficult for both Trainers.

* * *

It was thirty minutes in to the battle and Ankoku had made no progress. Kazuki was her first Pokemon- she had tried pulling the same trick Moriko had, but the hyper Kricketot was too twitchy to stay still, and thus Geodude wasn't fooled, instead making Kazuki faint for real.

Chimchar- Yugaina still hadn't told them it's nickname, if it even had one- didn't fare much better, Geodude tired but still standing -floating?- so finally, she sent out Aijo.

"Bud-ewww!" It cried, taking on a battle stance. Kuro burst out laughing.

"What is that? It's tiny!" he chortled. "It's even more of a pipsqueak then mister blue over there!"

The Geodude, apparently as arrogant as it's Trainer, poked the Pokemon. This was a very serious mistake.

"Aijo, now!" Yugaina yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

"Buuuuuuuuudew!" The little Pokemon screamed loudly, a super-strong powerful Mega Drain fizzing in the air and smashing full force into Geodude, leaving the unfortunate -and foolish- rock type unable to battle. Moriko and Kaito cheered. Kuro sent out his Cranidos...

Which, unlike Geodude, managed to land a few hits, before Aijo totally wiped the floor with it. Hard.

Last was Onix, who towered over the tiny Budew. Kuro used this to his advantage, using his Onix to flatten Aijo before it could even move. Moriko and Kaito stopped cheering and froze.

Yugaina froze. It felt surprisingly anticlimactic, the end of Aijo.

Yugaina clenched her fists. The Mistress of Darkness did not give up to easily.

"Aijo! Aijo, get up!" Yugaina yelled. "Come on! I trained you better than that!"

A horrible moment of silence. Kenshusei raised her flag, opened her mouth and-

A burst of blinding white light filled the arena. The Trainers and the referee shielded their eyes. Onix was flung backwards off Aijo, the Budew enveloped in the bright glow.

Swirls of light circled around Aijo as it grew, growing up from the ground. It seemed to bloom, no longer a bud, petals dancing in the air around it.

"ROSELIA!" called the Pokemon from inside it's cocoon of light, "ROSELIAAAAA!"

Moriko and Kaito gasped, but Yugaina had been expecting this. She smiled. She had studied up on Pokémon, learning how to get them to evolve, so she spent much more time training her Pokemon than her friends.

"Aijo, Magical Leaf!" Yugaina shouted, punching her fist in Kuro and Onix's direction. The newly evolved Roselia shot the newly-learned attack straight at Kuro's Onix, and the pompous Gym Leader's last chance at victory shattered.

* * *

After Yugaina earned her badge, the trio stepped outside. They were all extremely worn out, and the not-so-fresh town air was like a breath of life for them. As they walked towards the Pokécenter and Nurse Joy, chatting about Yugaina's amazing victory, nobody noticed small hands reaching for their precious Pokemon...


	4. The Family and the Fork in the Road

**A/N (Cantfitmyname)**

**Once again, the lovely ParallelDimension75 beta read and generally helped a lot on this chapter.**

**She also made Kurai turn into a weird Miles Edgeworth clone, with just a dash of Arthur Kirkland added in there. And she doesn't even watch, play, or like Hetalia or Ace Attorney. I must be rubbing off on her.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

It was when the trio were about to get their Pokémon healed and Kaito reached into his bag and said, rather nonchalantly, "I think my Pokémon are gone," that the trio realised their Pokemon were missing. Moriko panicked, Kaito began checking and re-checking his bag and clothes quickly, as if his Pokemon would suddenly reappear in his left sleeve andYugaina remained a chilling calm, but anyone who knew the girl, as Moriko and Kaito did, could tell that between her tense posture, clenched fists and grim expression that inside she was probably scanning the room for something to punch.

It didn't help that at that precise moment, an extremely angry Arashi burst in through the door.

"I knew you punks had stolen my Pokemon!" she yelled, an incomprehensibly furious expression on her face. Her lackeys were nowhere to be seen- probably searching for the "Pink Princess's" precious Pokemon.

Moriko stopped hyperventilating for a moment to glare back at Arashi. "Us steal your Pokemon- You stole ours!" In a moment the two rivals were practically throttling each other. For once, neither Kaito or Yugaina tried to stop Moriko. The former because he had started searching behind the pot plants, the latter because she really wanted to see how this would go down.

Nurse Joy was watching the entire palaver with an odd mixture of horror and rapt interest, being one of the newer Nurses. It wasn't everyday a huge fight went down in a hospital.

"You're lucky I can't use Pokemon moves, or you'd get a face full of Blizzard!" Arashi shouted, stabbing her finger in Moriko's chest.

"Well you'd... um... get a face full of Aura Sphere!" Moriko countered.

"Dragon Rush!"

"Leaf Storm!"

"Outrage!"

"Ah... Mega Punch?"

"Ice Beam, followed up with a Dragon Pulse and... You're dead." Arashi said, sneering.

"Hey, that's five moves, cheater!" Moriko said, in indignation.

When Yugaina saw Moriko's fists clenching and the fire blazing in her eyes she decided to but in. "Before both of you send each other to the ends of the earth could you at least first search for the Pokémon?"

Arashi glared at her. "You think you're as tough as Giratina!"

Yugaina drew herself up to her full imposing height, her eyes alive with a malicious glint. "One of these days I swear I will-"

They never knew what Yugaina would do, because they were interrupted by an extremely loud and enthusiastic call.

"Razor Leaf!" a small female voice said brightly, "Go, Leafy, go!"

"Turtwiiiig!"

Moriko and Arashi slowly turned around.

"Hey! No fair, Zuki! Pippy can't take that hit!" Another young voice said, this time male. It seemed to be coming from outside.

"I'm winning this, Oyu! Leafy can handle anything you throw at me!" The first voice said again. The two rivals started sprinting towards the door.

"Well can "Leafy" handle THE AWESOME CHARCOAL'S POWER?!"

"Be quiet, Mizu, I'm playing with Twiggy and Fluffball!" A third voice said softly, just as Arashi and Moriko burst out of the Pokémon center. What they saw shocked them to no end.

Three young children stood in a misshapen circle, various Pokéballs lying open and unopened on the ground. One was a short girl with lime green hair and a pink flower behind one ear. She held a Turtwig and a Bidoof in her arms. Beside her was a young boy with electric blue hair and teal eyes standing behind a Chimchar, his clothes somehow wet, and across from him a girl with light blonde hair with pink streaks standing behind another Turtwig. Two Piplups ran around, one of them with a couple of leaves in it's feathers. Another Chimchar had rested itself on the blonde's shoulder.

There was no doubt about it- these were the missing Pokemon. This point was proved especially true when the green haired girl looked at Arashi and screamed, running away with her friends following her. The Pokemon, save the Bidoof still in the terrified girl's arms, stayed behind. Moriko scooped up Hama, while Arashi picked up a Mega Ball, supposedly holding her Pokemon. It seemed that the young thieves had healed the Pokemon.

Moriko's head snapped up. "Hey! She got Atsuko!" Moriko, still awkwardly holding onto Hama and her two Pokéballs, began running after the trio of kids.

"Give Atsuko back!" Moriko yelled furiously.

For about four blocks Moriko ran after the three thieves, managing to work Hama into her Pokéball and the Pokéballs into her bag in the process. Suddenly the three kids skidded around a corner and straight into a house. Moriko shrieked at the sudden turn and skidded to a stop, her arms windmilling in the air ungracefully until she finally landed with an equally ungraceful 'thump' on her butt.

"Get back here!" Moriko stood up and ran after them, not caring that her friends had fallen behind. Just as the wild-haired girl burst into the house, her eyes caught the three kids promptly running up a flight of stairs.

"What now?"

Moriko froze, turning slowly in the direction the voice had come from. The source was a boy around Moriko's age was washing dishes in a sink. His hair was, oddly, a light grey, his shining blue eyes a stark contrast. He wore all black, save for the red shirt he wore underneath his jacket. He regarded Moriko through narrowed eyes, sending chills up Moriko's spine. He was creepier then a malicious Yugaina during a blue sky day.

"Mizuki, Oyu, Ayaka, get down here this instant!" He dropped the dishes into the water, dried his hands, and turned to glare up at the stairs. Moriko noticed that the creepy boy was very thin and his shoulder-length hair seemed to float around him.

The trio of thieves walked sheepishly down the stairs.

"But Kuraaiiii!" The blue boy whined.

"Be quiet, Oyu," Kurai snapped. He glared at the green haired girl. "Ayaka! You were supposed to be their keeper! How did you let them do-" he glanced at the Bidoof still clutched in the blond's hands. "-this?"

Ayaka blushed furiously and stared at the floor, her bare feet somehow covered in soil and leaves and her green hair unable to cover her flushed cheeks. Oyu's clothes were dripping on the floor. Kurai glared at them, his expression like that of an oncoming storm. The blonde child- Mizuki?- took Atsuko from Ayaka and trotted over to Moriko.

"Sorry, miss!" she squeaked, as Moriko took her Pokemon. "We didn't mean to keep the Bidoof! We just wanted some Pokemon for our own!"

Moriko smiled slightly. She could never keep mad at kids.

"Yeah, sorry, miss." Ayaka said softly, elbowing the wet Oyu in in the ribs when he didn't apologise.

"Um, yeah, sorry or whatever..." he grumbled, his teal eyes cast down. Or maybe Moriko could keep mad at children.

Just then, an extremely determined-looking Kaito kicked open the door to the house, wielding a stick.

"Okay, who do we need to kill?" he inquired brightly. Moriko burst out laughing. Kurai sighed, his thunderous expression lightening slightly.

* * *

After Kaito's "graceful" entrance, he was followed by Arashi, Yugaina, Dendo, Hikari and what seemed like half of the Officer Jennys in the entire Sinnoh region. Kurai was understandably frustrated, while Mizuki and Oyu were excited, and everyone had seemed to have forgotten the quiet Ayaka. And there was (another) strange kid wandering around everywhere with his eyes closed. What a calamity.

"No, I'm not pressing charges!" Moriko said for what seemed to be the thousandth time, "They're just kids!" Eventually the Jennys left, leaving behind the four kids, seven teenagers and their Pokemon. Kurai poured everyone some tea.

"So, first things first, who are you lot?" He asked, sipping his tea. Moriko answered.

"I'm Moriko, and these are Kaito, Yugaina, Dendo, Hikari and..." she sighed. "Arashi."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Kurai spoke in a solemn tone. "I apologise for my siblings' meddling." Kurai shot an angry glare at Mizuki. He formally introduced the three siblings. "And that-" he said, pointing to the strange kid with the closed eyes who was standing curiously by the stairs. "Is Shizukana. He prefers to stay out of trouble, unlike his overly adventurous siblings." He glared at Mizuki when he said this.

The blond smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry again, miss." Ayaka said, for the fiftieth time.

"You better be sorry!" Arashi growled, holding her Chimchar. She stood abruptly, knocking her tea cup over and stalked out the door, followed by the bland-faced Hikari and the annoyed looking Dendo.

Oyu, smiling slyly, whispered something into Mizuki's ears. Her pink eyes widened, and she whispered something to Ayaka. Ayaka put her hand to her mouth in surprise, whispering something back. Kurai glared at them. "You three! it's not polite to whisper!"

Mizuki folded her arms. "You give us nightmares with that freaky glare of yours! Stop it!"

Kurai shot her an extra-creepy glare. "You three, to your room, now."

They trudged up the stairs, muttering something rude about Kurai. Ayaka's flower caught the light and glittered, her yellow dress also shimmering. Oyu kicked a step and had to hop the rest of the way up, cursing. Kurai watched the entire thing appraisingly, his eyebrows up. Shizukana blushed and ran up the stairs when he realised that people were looking at him.

Yugaina studied Kurai with narrowed eyes. "So, you're all siblings?" she asked.

Kurai nodded. "Yes. I'm the oldest one."

Yugaina glanced around. "What about..." she trailed off. "Your parents?"

Kuari froze, his fingers shaking. His poise, his aura of malice, suddenly gone. Only for a second, and then the mask came back on.

"They, ah... are on extended leave," he said in a business-like tone. "I'm taking care of the others until they get back."

Kaito stamped on Yugaina's foot under the table, probably to tell her, too late, that she shouldn't have asked. Yugaina stamped his foot back, causing the blond boy to grimace and grasp his shoe in pain.

Moriko ignored her friends antics in favour of studying Kurai. He seemed so much older than what his appearance entailed. In fact, his manner seemed to speak of the wisdom that came only with long life.

Moriko finished her tea and waved goodbye to Kurai. "Hope to see guys again soon!" she called, "Although maybe not in these circumstances..."

Yugaina rose as well. "Yes, meeting you was certainly an interesting endeavour," she nodded curtly.

Kurai's steely gaze slid to Yugaina. For a moment, the two faced off.

"You are right, Miss Yugaina." The odd Kurai replied, leaning back in his chair. "An interesting endeavour indeed..."

As they left, Yugaina gave the odd boy one last glance.

She almost swore she could see a smile curl at the edges of his mouth.

* * *

It had been two days since their encounter with Kurai and his, frankly crazy family. By now they were already in Eterna forest, after stopping for a short rest in Floaroma town. Unfortunately for them, and the morning of their first day camping in the forest, Moriko informed the group of a slightly major complication in their plans to get to Eterna by nightfall.

"I think Atsuko ate the map."

It was needless to say that the rest of the group was annoyed to no end, especially since they were camping right next to a crucial fork in the maze-like forest. One path would lead to Eterna, and the other, well, no one was sure where it would lead them. And no one knew which way to go.

Yugaina pointed her finger at Moriko, her eyes flashing. "You go first, 'Aoki,' seeing as you lost the map!"

Moriko muttered angrily to herself as she trudged along the path on the left, brushing past tall grass and a few small saplings. She was definitely going the wrong way- unless the people who built Eterna wanted all travelers to be ambushed by Pokemon and even the very trees themselves on the way there. She couldn't hear Yugaina and Kaito anymore; they must have turned back. Moriko was just about to turn back herself when she realised that the way she came wasn't that easy to find. All around her she saw the same thing- bushes and tall grass and saplings and- oh damn it!

She whirled around, panic rising in her chest. Grass rustled eerily, and the light began to fade as dusk approached. The ferns and trees seemed to glow with a spooky light and glowing eyes seemed to watch her from the shadows. Moriko gulped, her breath uneven.

Moriko Aoki was officially lost.


	5. Haunting the Haunters

**A/N (Cantfitmyname) This chapter was co-written by ParallelDimension75, who did an ABSOLUTELY AMAZING job. I would like to thank her AGAIN for her wonderful Pokemon expertise. This story wouldn't be possible without her!**

**A/N (ParallelDimension75) Hey guys. This chapter was kind of a combined effort (and by kind of, I mean I did it) and it took a HELL of a long time.**  
**In this chapter, the story gets a lot more quote-on-quote 'dark and mysterious' as promised. It is still really funny, when I was writing this I was laughing all through the Ankoku/Hikari scene. So, enjoy this chapter! Please! No, really, please enjoy. **  
**Oh, and for those who have played Pokémon Platinum and have a problem with the how we did the setting, it's a Fanfic, got it? We authors can mess around as much as we want!**  
**And, because Cantfitmyname will probably be tapping her watch and giving me an evil look by now, on with the story!**

**A/N (Cantfitmyname) Oh, Parallel. How you flatter me.**

* * *

Panic gripped Moriko in a vice, consuming her, starting a flame of absolute terror in her heart. She had no idea where she was. Strange noises whirled around her in a ghostly symphony, echoing through the canopy. Her heart beat loudly in her chest and her breath came quickly in shallow gasps. All she could hear was the all-encompassing pounding of her own heart.

Still, Moriko trudged forward. Maybe someone lived further up the trail? The only thing she could do was hope.

Moriko always had a phobia of getting lost. The worst way to die, in her mind, was to be left in a place you didn't know, with no way to talk to, or even say goodbye, to those you loved. The only other person who knew this, who had the slimmest chance to comfort her, was Yugaina. And she was gone, most likely safe at the Eterna Pokémon Centre, waiting for her to never come back.

Moriko shivered in fear. She bit her trembling lip as she brushed past bushes, grass, saplings- until the bushes turned into ordered hedges, the grass turned into a neat lawn, and the saplings turned into gardened flowers and neatly pruned trees. Moriko looked in front of her in awe, her fear momentarily forgotten. The house- more of a mansion, really- was vast, with stain glass windows painting scenes of Pokémon battles long past. A small, winding trail led up to it, the flowers around it gardened neatly.

Moriko realised her mouth was open, and closed it. She walked slowly forward, until her unnerve returned. Looking closely, she saw the windows were cracked in several places, and little pieces of glass had fallen out. The face of a Pokémon had fallen out completely. She ran a hand across the windowsill, only to snap it back at the layer of dust that covered it. Moriko glanced at the trail and her gaze caught the flowers. Interested, Moriko leaned in curiously, only to see they had wilted, long-dead. She jerked back, startled. What had happened here?

Moriko approached the mansion warily, and knocked on the front door, only to find it creak open on its own. Now Moriko was even more creeped out, but glancing behind her she decided that taking refuge in this seemingly abandoned house was better than waiting outside where wild Pokemon could attack her at any given moment.

Before she could loose her nerve, Moriko pulled herself over the doorway.

The inside of the mansion was elegantly furnished, with shining oak floors and a small statue that seemed to glare at her. Moriko looked around, her mouth once again open, gazing at the huge red velvet curtains drawn over the windows, cutting off the little light still left at dusk. Cobwebs adorned almost every nook and cranny, and Moriko shivered at the thought of the Bug-types that must've infested the place.

Moriko forced herself to start walking, and immediately winced when the floorboards creaked beneath her feet. She softly walked into to the main room, almost tiptoeing. Trying not to hesitate, she made her way up the huge stairs, each one covered in a thick layer of dust.

Moriko came to the landing and found herself in front of a huge set of polished oak double doors with handsome brass handles shining dully.

Moriko gulped and gave the door to the right a tiny push. Both doors quickly swung open, banging against the wall. A strong wind blew past Moriko and into the room, and the rusted iron candelabras around the room suddenly lit up with an eerie purple flame that looked spookily like a Will-O-Wisp attack.

Moriko's panic returned, but for a completely different reason. She stepped through into the room, and the doors swung back shut with a creak and a bang. Moriko jumped and turned around, her breath coming too quickly. She slowly walked forward, every step she was taking in the opulent room freaking her out further.

In the room was a long, polished, mahogany dining table, where to Moriko's surprise, a small girl with hair the colour of dark chocolate and an old, grey-haired man sat quietly. They looked up at her with blank, dull eyes.

"Ah! I'm so so so sorry!" Moriko hastily apologised. "I thought this place was abandoned!"

The two looked at each other slowly, and the little girl beckoned Moriko wordlessly towards the table.

* * *

"Ugh, where is Moriko?" Yugaina muttered, glancing around the dusk-lit Eterna as she and Kaito walked down the path to the Pokémon centre.

Kaito shrugged, his gaze wandering towards the large statue of Palkia and Dialga that stood in the town. Yugaina followed his gaze and grimaced. "What an eyesore..." she muttered, whilst Kaito merely started walking towards it, as if in a trance. Yugaina ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder as he continued moving, not blinking, towards the statue.

"Kaito," Yugaina hissed, and spoke louder when the boy didn't respond, "KAITO!"

Kaito shook Yugaina off and continued walking in his trance towards the statue. He reached out with one hand, and his fingertips brushed against it.

Yugaina waited, eyebrows raised sardonically. Nothing happened.

Yugaina breathed a sigh of relief, turning away. "Come on, Kaito!" She called, still not glancing back. But she didn't notice the Palkia's still eyes flash bright blue, as Kaito's did the same. She didn't notice the medallion appear around Kaito's neck, then flicker out of sight.

* * *

Moriko slowly walked trance-like towards the two, studying them appraisingly. The little girl had on an old-fashioned faded honeydew-coloured dress with long, lacy white stockings, polished black flats with straps across the top and a red ribbon in her hair. The old man had a formal black tuxedo with shiny brass buttons and a faded red bow-tie.

"I-I'm really sorry," Moriko repeated haltingly. "I didn't know I was intruding!"

The girl simply looked at her with her childish innocence, never blinking her wide blue-brown eyes. The old man gazed at her calmly, almost sadly, the small sad smile on his face disturbingly knowing.

Moriko glanced between the two, still approaching. "What're your names?" She asked in an attempt to break the ice that locked the room in it's freezing grip. Moriko shivered with cold, the hearth in the far side of the room charred and obviously dusty.

The little girl stood soundlessly and walked towards Moriko, her eyes still wide open. Her footsteps made no sound on the ground, nor disturbed the thick layer of dust. Moriko's heart beat out of time. This little girl was not a normal little girl.

"Kawa."

The sound rang like a bell in Moriko's head, echoing around the room in a girlish, childish voice. Moriko looked at the girl, but her lips hadn't moved at all.

The man stood and walked the same soundless way towards Moriko, his sad expression never leaving his wrinkled face.

"Densetsu."

The sound once again echoed around the room, but once again the speaker's lips had not moved. This voice was hoarse with age, but kind and caring, filled with hints of the years it had known and with wisdom and knowing.

"Come," both voices said. Abruptly, the two turned around and walked to an oaken door at the end of the hall. Without realising it, Moriko followed them, interested yet at the same time afraid.

She knew she shouldn't go with them. Logic was screaming at her, batting at her brain and flapping at her ears, screeching and shrieking that it wasn't a good idea.

Yet still Moriko walked on.

* * *

Kaito and Yugaina had just gotten settled in the waiting room of the Pokémon centre when in came Hikari.

Yugaina abruptly stood. "Where's the Pink Princess, steel-girl?"

Hikari turned towards Yugaina and her eyes flashed. "Where's the Wild Child, O Mistress of Darkness? Out being one with nature?"

Yugaina balled her fists. "Don't you dare insult my friend!"

"Don't you dare insult my friend!" Hikari mimicked mockingly. "Whatcha gonna do, hit me with a Splash attack?"

Yugaina's eyes narrowed. "What are you gonna do, hit me with a..." she trailed off. Hikari grinned triumphantly.

Then Yugaina's eyes flashed with inspiration. "Oh that's right, I forgot! You don't know any moves at all! So you wouldn't be able to hit me with anything," Yugaina said in a falsely bright tone, eyebrows raised.

Hikari sneered. "Now that's just lame."

Yugaina had a ready and waiting retort. "Not as lame as that weird sneer. It makes you look like a beached Magikarp that just got sat on by a Snorlax." She feigned worry and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh dear, that expression really does look bad. Maybe I should take you to Nurse Joy?"

Hikari bristled angrily, but she'd lost all her steam. "Want to battle?" She hissed, hand reaching for her bag.

Yugaina narrowed her eyes. "No thanks, I think I'll quit while I'm ahead. I'm not that keen on getting caught up in your dirty tricks!"

Hikari opened her mouth, then closed it, walking straight to the other side of the Pokémon centre and sitting down with her back turned. Yugaina grinned. Taking Hikari down a peg (or two) was always thrilling and greatly rewarding.

Yugaina turned back to Kaito, a triumphant grin on her face, when she saw a green-haired young woman emerge from the seats behind them.

"Kaito!" Yugaina hissed. "Isn't that woman from your book about important Trainers?"

The young woman was small, with green hair, bright green eyes and a sweet smile. Her voice was high but sweet. Kaito's eyes went wide with recognition, then his brow furrowed. "That's strange," he said. "I know she's in there." He sighed. "How 'bout we ask her if she knows the Gym Leader?"

Yugaina, of course, decided to find out. She went over to the woman and stuck her hand out. "Hello, my name is Yugaina Arasoi. My friend Kaito and I are new to Eterna, and we're looking for the Gym Leader. Could you tell us where they are?"

The woman shook her hand. "My name is Hanako. I'm kind of the Gym Leader of Eterna City."

* * *

Moriko froze, staring at the them. "Wait!"

And surprise surprise, they didn't.

Moriko ran after them. "Wait!"

They stopped and turned, peering at Moriko with their frozen expressions.

"Where are you taking me? Why?" Moriko asked. The little girl -Kawa- came up to Moriko and spoke.

"Friends?"

Moriko looked at her with eyes wide. "I'm sorry, what?" She coughed.

Kawa gazed up at her.

"Friends?"

A question. And this time, Moriko answered. "F-friends."

The butler, Densetsu, came up to Moriko.

"Good."

Moriko swallowed and her knees trembled. She wasn't sure she could stand much longer.

Kawa and Densestu continued walking.

"Come."

They spoke in unison, Kawa's little girl voice blending to form a harmony with Densetsu's ancient, stentorian voice. Moriko followed, unsure of what else to do. Would they become angry if she left? What could she do? What would she do? What would creative, brave Kaito do, or cool-headed and clever Yugaina? They would have a plan, be out of here safe and sound in an instant. But Moriko? Her mind was blank.

Kawa and Densetsu led Moriko down dozens of winding halls and rooms, some small and narrow or spacious and cavernous. After what felt like aeons, the two finally stopped in front of a door that looked as though birch and dark cherry wood. Kawa turned to Moriko, the girl's eyes boring into the wild-haired girl.

"Open."

Densetsu gazed his sad gaze at Moriko, but in his eyes was hope. Moriko, against the better judgement, pushed open the door.

"Of all people, it had to be you, didn't it?"

* * *

"Gym leader?" Kaito jumped up.

Yugaina stared at her. "Wait, what?" she blinked. "In my experience, Gym Leaders are arrogant pricks who call you pipsqueaks. Although," she said, surveying the tiny woman. "In your case, that would be pot calling the kettle black. No offense," she added hastily.

"None taken," Hanako smiled.

Kaito smiled, elated. Then he frowned, and felt his chest to find something round lying against it. He looked down, but couldn't see anything. He turned the object in his hand to the left, and whatever it was caught the light from he window. Kaito blinked as a bright object came into view. A medallion.

"So you train Grass type Pokémon?" Yugaina asked. Hanako nodded. "Just like my mother Gardenia. She taught me everything." He grinned. "Poor Azami."

"Who's Azami?" Kaito piped up, dropping the medallion. It fell back on his chest with a thud, once again invisible.

"Azami's my elder brother. He's a traveling Trainer. I believe he's now in Johto?" Hanako dug in her pocket for a moment, then pulled out a photo. Yugaina and Kaito leaned in. In the photo, a grinning young man and his arm around a younger version of Hanako. He was much taller than his little sister, with messy ginger hair, wide green eyes, and a Leafeon perched on his shoulder. They were standing in front of the Eterna Gym.

"Wow," Kaito said, his eyebrows raised. "Everything about you two is different, except the eyes."

"Yeah," Hanako smiled. "He used to joke I was adopted." A shadow fell over her expression, clouding . "I always looked more like father."

Kaito opened his mouth to ask, but Yugaina pinched him. Kaito glared at her. Sensitive about other's feelings, but not Kaito's? Classic 'Aini.

Hikari slid from her chair and came over. "Excuse me, Miss Hanako? I was wondering if you'd seen my friends. They're called Arashi and Dendo."

Hanako turned to her and smiled kindly. Even though the Gym Leader was shorter then Hikari, it was obvious she was older. "What do they look like?"

Hikari described them to Hanako, emphasising Arashi's hair. Hanako frowned and shook her head. "Can't say that I have. Did they got the Old Château?"

Hikari half nodded half shook her head, then looked down at her toes. Kaito raised his eyebrows appraisingly, but for the first time Yugaina saw the gentler side of the girl.

"We went there together. I felt something weird, like a presence, and told them we should get out. They dismissed it, and told me I should get out if I was scared. So I did," Hikari sighed. yugaina immediately sympathised, despite her better judgement. It must be hard for Hikari to admit that, especially in front of her and Kaito. Hikari continued. "I went to Eterna City and waited at the Pokémon Centre. It's been four hours," Hikari bit her lip. "And I- I'm worried!" She through up her hands in frustration. "I don't know if they're doing it to trick me, or if something has happened to them."

At the word 'trick' Yugaina faltered. Could Hikari be doing all this to trick them into going to the Old Château? Suddenly, a terrible thought struck her and she turned to Hanako.

"The Old Château, is it at the fork in the road?" Yugaina asked, panic tinging her voice. "T-to the left?"

Hanako looked at her, her expression indiscernible. "Yes..."

Yugaina's hear skipped a beat and she grabbed Hanako's arm. "What are the stories about it?"

"They say that there are two ghosts that haunt the Old Château, the ghost of the little girl who lived there and the old butler," Hanako explained. "There were stories that a member of Team Galactic used to live there, although those are just rumours."

Yugaina almost had a heart attack. "I think," she swallowed. "That my friend, most likely with Arashi and Dendo, is trapped in the Old Château!"

* * *

Moriko stopped in her tracks. "What?"

Arashi and Dendo were standing in the room, their partners out, trying to slam or dig their way out of the room.

Suddenly, Arashi turned white and pointed behind her. "M-M-Moriko! D-don't t-turn around!"

Moriko, of course, turned around. Kawa and Densetsu were still standing there, but there was nothing to be worried about.

"I don't see anything, unless your trying a petty trick on me," Moriko said, hands on her hips.

Arashi shook her hand. "Don't you see them? They're standing right behind you! They're the ones who did all those horrible things!"

"Who?" Moriko blanched. "Who did what horrible things?"

"Th-th-th-th-the g-g-ghosts!" Arashi almost screamed.

Suddenly, it hit Moriko like a sledge hammer; she was in the Old Château, and these were the two ghosts who haunted it.

* * *

"We have to get to the Old Château! NOW!" Yugaina cried. Hikari grabbed her arm, pure panic in her voice. "No! It's to dangerous, Arasoi!"

"All the same, we have to save Moriko!" Kaito cried. Hikari rounded on him. "Don't you see? It's to dangerous! The ghosts-"

Yugaina butted in. "Ghosts or not, Moriko is my friend and Arashi is yours, and as much as I hate to do it we have to work together and save them!"

Hikari slowly shook her head. "Not even you, with your bravado, could make it out of there."

"You made it out of there!" Yugaina pointed out. Hikari clenched her fists. "Because I barely got in in the first place!" She almost yelled.

"Shut up, both of you!" Kaito yelled. Hikari and Yugaina froze. Hanako came forward. "It's useless arguing about this!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?!" Hikari and Yugaina both yelled at the same time.

Hanako deflated. "I don't know," she said, shaking her head. "I don't know.

Yugaina felt rage build up in her, hot and quick. Kaito, and Eterna, and Hikari and now this- it was all just to much.

Yugaina ran out of the Pokémon Centre. This can't be happening, she thought. It can't happen.

* * *

"Kawa? Densetsu? Y-you're the ghosts!" Moriko looked at them in horror. Kawa looked up at her, but her expression was the same as ever,

"Help?"

The voice was imploring, as if little Kawa was trying to ask her for it. Begging for it.

"Why do you need me- our help?" Moriko asked. Dendo and Arashi stopped panicking and stared at her. "What?" Dendo said disbelievingly.

Moriko stepped towards the ghosts. Arashi and Dendo gasped. Moriko stared the little ghost girl right in the eye, trying to stay strong.

"Why do you need our help?" Moriko asked again, her voice surer this time. Suddenly and without warning, little Kawa's hand reached for Moriko's neck.

The last thing Moriko heard was Arashi screaming and Dendo yelling, before her vision dissolved into blackness.

Am I dead? Moriko wondered. Is this it?

Then, memories flashed through her head. Thoughts, all of them sweet little Kawa's. She saw Kawa's early life, Densetsu taking care of her like her own father, who was never home, always building his machines, she peeked through his diary. She saw through Kawa's eyes, a leather bound book, little hands tracing the faded words... _Som...hing so pecu...r shou... make off ...ith the mot..._

Then there was yelling. Anger, then fear, then was final blast of pain- and Moriko knew she was feeling Kawa's death.

At the hands of her own father.

Then it changed. Kawa was now a ghost, and she was scared, panicking... fear etched itself through Moriko's heart like a knife... eerie screams and ghostly howls, falling plates and moving objects and fear, pure, untouched fear radiating through and around her...

Moriko's eyes opened.

_So now you know_, Kawa's little voice reverberated in Moriko's head, and she grasped it. _The Ghost-Type Pokémon. We need you living ones to get rid of them. They chase us and hurt us and scare us and make this place scary and bad._

Kawa looked up at Moriko, and for the first time Moriko saw another emotion in Kawa's face. Sadness, but mixed with hope.

_All I want is for this place to be safe and nice again. To be a home again._

Finally, Moriko understood.

* * *

Kaito, Hikari and Hanako ran out after Yugaina. Yugaina kept on running until she'd reached the statue in the centre of the town, leaning against it. Emotions broiled inside of her, threatening to spill out. Kaito ran all the way to Yugaina, yelling something. Hanako and Hikari followed. Yugaina felt so sick, nausea worming it's way inside her. She felt as though she was going to throw up, as though she was being exposed to something, something a Muk had lived in, or a Gunk Shot attack-

Someone screamed, and Yugaina's nausea was gone. The world seemed to shift, as though yugaina was seeing it through different eyes, eyes that weren't human, were something else entirely. Her body seemed to swell with energy and strength, and the last thing she heard was a loud, menacing, almost evil roar, before she blacked out and the world dissolved into darkness.


	6. Mind Games

**A/N: ParallelDimension75**

**Hello, readers! (Although I'm not sure there are any, so why do I bother) I am here to present you with another chapter. Trust me, there is a lot more going on with this story then meets the eyes, and keep on reading to find the dark and creepy corners this story is going to borrow into.**

**P.S Every single time I read this chapter I think that the amount of words between the page breakers is way to small.**

* * *

The first thing Yugaina saw was light. A bright, searing white light that burned her eyes even when she closed them. Too much light.

The first thing she heard was muttering. Words passed between faceless people in quick bursts, words that streamed into a undecipherable blur. Wove and danced around her like the taste of music.

She smelt chemicals, like the sound of green.

She felt cold, like the scent of crystal.

She tasted blood, like the roughness of metal.

Everything was blurry, as though time and space had been reduced to lights and white and mutters and faceless faces. Where was she? What was happening? She tried to sit, She felt strong hands push her down and she tried to roar, but let out a small, unbecoming squeak instead. She felt so weak. So, so infinitely weak.

Why? Why was she weak?

Why was she so small?

Why was she so quiet?

Why?

Why?

Why?

As she struggled, she felt a needle press into her arm. She tried to roar in protest, but the only sound that came out was a croak. Darkness creeped up on the edges of her vision and spiraled inwards, until the blackness swallowed all. As she fell through the darkness, one more question burned in Yugaina's mind. The question itself was baffling, not just the unreachable answer.

Why was she human?

* * *

"Is she okay?" Kaito asked for about the hundredth time, as he nervously paced across the floor of the Pokémon centre, which was now doubling as a human hospital. The nurse smiled wearily at the blond boy, answering for the hundredth time that, yes, Yugaina was fine, and no, Kaito couldn't visit her.

"But she just collapsed! I heard a roar, and then all that darkness appeared, a-and then she just collapsed!" Kaito explained worriedly, again for the hundredth time.

"It's probably just nausea, or exhaustion. Nothing too unusual, apart from the roar and darkness," The nurse reassured. "A friend of mine from Unova once saw a girl who could understand Pokemon speech. And speak to them in their language! Or so she says. So compared to that this is nothing. Your friend will be fine."

"But what if she's not?!" Kaito exclaimed, nervously rubbing his strange medallion. Hikari had set off to explore the town, stating that waiting around for the "Mistress of Darkness" to wake up from her "catnap" was too boring, not to mention a waste of time. Kaito spotted her now, sitting down next to the statue of Dialga and Palkia.

Kaito opened his mouth to continue, then he stopped in his tracks when he noticed something else.

Hikari was holding a medallion just like his.

* * *

"If I had to be stuck with anyone in a haunted house, _you _would not be on the list," Arashi grumbled at Moriko, glaring at her with a stare that completely qualified the if-looks-could-kill standards. Dendo just sighed, tossing an empty Pokéball up and down.

Moriko glanced at Kawa, the sweet little ghost girl. After witnessing her memories, Moriko harboured a deep hatred for whoever was Kawa's idiotic father. Inside, she swore that if she met him she would pound him to dust and ashes. She held a broom in her hand like a weapon, a minimal defines against the Ghost types.

"Well, without me, you wouldn't have the ghosts on you're good side," Moriko said.

Arashi rolled her eyes.

"But then we wouldn't have to be stuck in here still, looking for Ghost type Pokémon," Dendo pointed out.

Moriko narrowed her eyes at him. She had always wondered why Kaito had dissolved their friendship. Now she knew. Arashi had turned Dendo into an asshole-cross-jerk.

Moriko opened her mouth to argue, when Arashi screamed. Moriko turned to see a plate flying at her face at sonic speed.

"Aah!" she yelped, ducking down so fast her pony tail flew up. Arashi and Dendo dived out of the way just as the plate smashed into the wall behind them, breaking into shards with an almost musical noise.

"Wah!?" Moriko cried, suddenly afraid. The broom dropped from her hand. Kawa's image wavered and Arashi screamed, Dendo covering his head with his arms. Moriko stepped back, only to have her foot plunge into nothingness. She screamed again as she fell, tumbling through darkness. She reached out her hand to the light, but then it disappeared.

* * *

"They haven't noticed."

"So it seems, brother."

Kurai turned towards his little sister, who had shed her hyperactive facade. The blond child now held an air of dignity and elegance.

"Do you think they realised who we are?" Mizuki spoke in a voice that seemed much older than her own.

"Not likely."

Mizuki cocked her head so the light of the moon shone on her face. It illuminated her like a light, as though a candle inside her had been lit. She turned to her brother. Kurai's face was in shadow, as though he was radiating darkness. "How long will they take?" he asked wearily.

"We cannot rush them, brother," Mizuki sighed. "We cannot so easily undo this horrible mess."

Kurai grumbled. "I am not particularly patient"

Mizuki smiled and put a hand on his arm. "I know," she said.

Kurai sighed, his gaze sliding to Mizuki. They had been age-old rivals. But now, everything was upside-down and inside out. Oh, how he longed to see his old friend once again...

"Our siblings are loosing power," he noted. "They are not strong or great enough to withstand this much longer."

Mizuki sighed. "I know."

"I know."

* * *

Yugaina looked pained.

Kaito watched her from his stool, Hikari by his side. Yugaina's skin seemed paler than ever, like a ghost's, and her dark hair surrounded her face like a thorny, shadowy halo. A needle inserted into her arm was attached to an IV drip. She looked like a dark angel, beautiful yet intimidating. Kaito sighed. She had been that way ever since he had met her. Dark.

But Kaito didn't care. All he wanted was to hear her sharp voice, pointed like a spear, see the wicked glint shining in her eyes, in an odd way full of evil and malignancy. It sounded odd, yes, but that was what made Yugaina his friend.

But he also wanted to see her small smile, to feel her arms around him like in that one time she had let herself hug him, and, as he huffed in laughter, he missed her abandon with calling him an idiot. He wanted Yugaina Arasoi back.

He wanted his friend back.

She stirred a bit, and Kaito felt a small jolt. The hope that she was finally waking up burned in him. He crossed his fingers as his mind strayed to other things.

He had failed to ask Hikari about the medallion, but he knew he had to soon. Kaito gripped the edge of her bed, a worried frown creasing his eyes. Surreptitiously, he glanced at Hikari, and was surprised to see true worry etched in her face.

Yugaina's eyelids fluttered, then opened.

"Where am I?" Yugaina asked, her voice rough and scratchy.

"The Pokémon Centre, 'Aini. You fainted," Kaito replied.

"But before," Yugaina said, sitting up. "What was it before? What happened before?"

"We don't know," Hikari said, coming over. "You ran to the statue, and we ran over to you, and suddenly there was a burst of-"

"Light?" Yugaina asked.

"Darkness," Hikari shuddered. "Everything was black and dark and there was screaming, and then there was this huge roar..." Hikari trailed off.

Yugaina frowned. "I remember..." then a shadow fell over her face. "Never mind."

Kaito put a hand on her arm, but Yugaina pulled away. Kaito pleaded with her. "But anything you remember will be useful to the nurses! It'll make you better if you tell them!"

"I don't remember," Yugaina said roughly. "Now be a gentleman and get the hell out of the way; I can stand up without you!"

* * *

As Moriko tumbled through the void, she pulled a Pokéball out of her bag without stopping to register who's it was. "Come out and help me!" She called desperately.

And of course, of course, it just had to be Atsuko.

All of a sudden, she stopped falling, crumpling on the ground. Atsuko fell on Moriko's head and bounced off with a cute _boing_ like a retarded stuffed toy.

"Hello?" Moriko called, picking herself up. Atsuko crawled onto her shoulder, but slipped, hanging from it by his tooth, paws dangling in the air. Moriko flicked the Pokémon off with one finger, annoyed.

"Kawa? Arashi? Dendo?" she called, looking around. She was in the same room as before, only it was slightly different. It seemed grey, covered in cobwebs, and the doors and windows had disappeared. Everything seemed older, more worn. The huge grandfather clock's brass pendulum had rusted. The little ghost girl and Moriko's rivals had vanished.

"Creepy," Moriko shuddered. "What's going on?"

Atsuko crawled into her arms, but this time she let the Bidoof cuddle up in there, stroking his fluffy back.

Moriko walked over to a cobwebbed cabinet and kicked it open. It swung open slowly, creaking and groaning.

Moriko screamed and jumped back; out fell a skeleton of a person, bones clattering on the floor, skull grinning at her. The bones of a Pokémon -a Raichu?- fell out as well and mingled with the man's.

"What the hell?" Moriko said in a breathy voice, wavering. She was squeezing Atsuko so hard his eyes bulged comically. "Bi!"he yelped.

"Miiiiiiisssss," called a voice, breathing eerily through the air, threading and weaving throughout the room. "Mismaaaaaaagius."

"Miiiiisdreavus," joined in another voice. "Misdreeeeeaaaavus."

A chorus of others broke in too, so it was impossible to tell who's was who's. Moriko dropped Atsuko on the floor with a 'squeak!' and covered her ears. "Stop!" she yelled. "Stop it!"

The room around her warped and twisted in her vision; everything was blurred and stretched and squished disproportionately. The grinning skull filled her vision, warping and twisting and borrowing into her brain.

* * *

As Kaito led Yugaina to the nurses office, thoughts and memories ran through her head. Some weren't her own.

She couldn't tell anyone what had happened. What she had thought. What she had felt.

That roar, the one everyone was scared of, that roar... was hers. She knew that felt that, with every fiber of her being.

Why? How? Yugaina shivered. She felt trapped in one of the books she constantly tried to dig herself into. A horror story, like the one where a Rotom possessed items of people and killed the owners off.

She looked down at her pale hands, studying the many lines. The all were interconnected, like an intricate labyrinth.

Suddenly, her vision changed. Once again she was in that world of holes in space and time and darkness and colour. Her hands were golden claws. She felt the similar rush of power, she felt her core swelling, her energy growing -no, multiplying- and she was just about to roar in triumph-

All of a sudden, the vision ended. She blinked back into reality. Hikari's slim hand gripped her shoulder with surprising strength, and Kaito's steady eyes were gazing at hers.

"Hey, 'Aini," he asked worriedly. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Yugaina replied shakily. "J-just tired. That's all."

Hikari clapped her on the back. A normal person would have been jerked forward, but not Yugaina.

"That's the Mistress of Darkness I know," Hikari nodded sharply. Kaito gave her a weak smile, and Yugaina just raised her eyebrows.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Hikari said impatiently. "The quicker sleepyhead here gets out of here, the quicker our friends get out of the Old Chateau!"

* * *

Moriko ran forward through endless blackness, panting, Atsuko bounding at her heels, whimpering. Eerie faces appeared in the darkness, looming over her. Wailing and creaking and ghostly howling whistled in her ears, making her run faster.

"Kaito!" she screamed. "Help me!"

Nothing but wicked laughter greeted her.

She stopped, panting. She ran to one side. "Yugaina?" No answer. She ran the other way. "Yugaina!"

She fell to her knees, head in her lap. arms over her head. Atsuko skidded over to her, hitting his nose on her leg and flopping on the ground.

"Yugaina," Moriko sobbed, crying out her best friend's name, "Yugaina!"

She lifted her head up, and wailed. "YUGAINAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Yugaina's head jerked up. The meeting had been indescribably boring and long. Kaito was doing most of the reporting, Hikari inserting little comments now and again.

Yugaina had pretty much been going to sleep.

Then she had heard that voice in her head. Moriko's.

Yugaina abruptly stood, pushing off Kaito's protective arm and ripping out the needle in her arm. The others jerked up to look at her.

"I have to go," Yugaina said simply. Then she took off running.

* * *

"Honestly," Kaito said exasperatedly, shaking his head. "I will never understand that girl."

Hikari and Nurse Joy just stared at the door open-mouthed.

* * *

Yugaina was thankfully still in the clothes she had been before, her black tights, boots and and t-shirt, meaning she didn't have to waste any time to change. She skidded around corners, grabbed her black jacket off a waiting room lounge chair and her around the waste camp belt-bag and took off full pelt out of the Pokémon centre.

She had never been to the Old Château, but somehow, in the back of her head, she knew where to go.

* * *

**A/N (Cantfitmyname)**

**Oh great.**

**Parallel decided to take over MY story again.**

**And, for some reason, she made Kaito have a creepy stalker-crush on 'Aini. Geez.**

**A/N ParallelDimension75**

**Did NOT!**

**A/N (Cantfitmyname)**

**Sure. Sure you didn't. I totally believe you. Nope, no love interest here. Nope. None at all.**

**A/N (Parallel)**

**Grr. Then I'll make MORIKO fall in love with DENDO. How 'bout that, since you don't bother to write your own story?!**

**A/N (Cantfitmyname)**

**I do! I just... procrastinate. OTL.**

**And NO! NOOOOOO! DONT SPEAK THAT TERRIBLE THING! KAITOXDENDO FOREVA! BOOYEAH! *Starts running around with her hands in the air***

**A/N (Parallel)**

**What the heck?**

**A/N (Cantfitmyname)**

***Still running around like an idiot***


	7. No Mortal Can Truly Touch a Spirit

**A/N (ParallelDimension75):**

**Gosh. Cantfitmyname has completely abandoned this story. I am writing this ENTIRE FREAKING CHAPTER. Do you know how annoying it is when your BFF suddenly switches to a different story and leaves you with this other, huge one that is so big it's like having an elephant sitting on you.**

**I mean, JEEZ! Some BFF.**

**So yeah, she gave me custody of this story.**

**Also, even though I have a Japanese friend who actually speaks Japanese and she has testified, Cantfitmyname still refuses to believe that 'Anko' is bean jam, and 'Ankoku' is bean jam boy (For those of you who are reading this after the story was changed, Ankoku used to be Yugaina's name).**

**Not darkness, which is what it's supposed to mean.**

* * *

Yugaina ran as fast as she could, her jacket blowing in the wind. Her heart pounded and her head felt light, probably side affects from earlier.

But she was pumped full of adrenalin, exhilaration bursting through her veins.

"Fukai! Come out!" Yugaina threw the Pokéball out forward, watching it open, close and zip back to her hand.

"Chimchar!" her little fiery Pokémon ran along side her for a moment before leaping onto her shoulder. Yugaina smiled. The others still didn't know of her Pokémon's name.

"I'll need your help," Yugaina whispered. "Ever heard of the old Château?"

As she turned the fork in the road and dove into trees, Yugaina added one last comment to her Pokémon. "You're lucky. You have all this strength to keep you safe. Sometimes I wish I could turn into a Pokémon!"

Yugaina jogged on for a while, until skidded to a halt as she reached the fork. _The _fork. One path was obscured by tall, dark, ominous trees, the way she had come to Eterna. The other was obscured by even taller, darker and more ominous trees.

She stared at the latter one. "Time to save Moriko."

* * *

"Oh, for the love of blueberry muffins! You're useless!" Moriko returned her irritating Bidoof to it's ball, wishing she could chuck it away into the endless blackness without the annoying little thing coming out._ I'll have to talk to the designers about that one,_ Moriko thought.

But then the fear came out and she fumbled in her bag for another Pokéball.

"Hama! Please please please help me!" Moriko felt like squealing. Her Turtwig came out in a blaze of blue and she squished it in a tight hug.

"Twiiiiig!" The little Pokémon protested.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Moriko apologised over and over. "I'm just so scared..."

Moriko cuddled her Pokémon, glancing around trying to see through the darkness. "What's going on?"

_"Night Shade; The user makes the target see a frightening mirage. It inflicts damage matching the user's level."_

"Huh?!" Moriko shrieked. Se dug around in her bag frantically, finally yanking out a glowing green Pokédex.

The dex repeated the information over and over, as if stuck. Moriko tapping it hard successively with her finger trying to shut it up.

"Okay, okay, okay! I got it! I'm in a mirage! Could you be helpful and tell me how the heck to get out of it?!" Moriko shrieked in frustration.

The dex went quiet for a moment, and then;_ "Ghost type Pokémon are weak to Dark type and Ghost type moves."_

"Kay, now that's helpful," Moriko muttered sarcastically. "I don't have any Ghost types or Dark types, and I don't think any of the Pokémon in this creep-fest'll want to help me."

A huge face loomed out of the darkness and Moriko screamed, diving behind her tiny Turtwig.

"I just want to get out!" she weeped.

* * *

Yugaina, without any hesitation, reached out to yank open the mansions huge doors.

With a loud creak and a groan, they swung open on their own.

Without missing a beat or pausing to say, 'That's creepy,' Yugaina strode in, acutely aware of a sudden perk in her senses and already-sky-high adrenalin.

"Is this what it feels light to be around Ghost types?" she wondered aloud. Despite being raised in Celestic town, Yugaina's highly paranoid mother Tai had kept such Pokémon away from her daughter for fear of their 'dangerous' influence. Yugaina's father Kako had not been around. He'd left soon after Yugaina's birth, leaving Yugaina with nothing but a scrawled notice of his birthdate on a dry sycamore leaf; 13th August.

Yugaina shook herself free of the memories. "Time to find my friend!"

As Yugaina walked forward, she almost analytically noted a terrible chill seeping through the air. Involuntarily, she shuddered, although truly the cold didn't bother her. It used to have, but somehow in here, it almost felt comfortable.

Yugaina started ascending the stairs. Her Pokémon on her shoulder began shivering. "It's nothing to worry about, Fukai," she whispered. "Just a bunch of Ghosts."

Her usually stoic and serious little Pokémon continued to quake in fear, so much that Yugaina gave up and returned him to his ball.

Yugaina scaled the last stair and was about to open the huge doors at the landing when a figure abruptly appeared in front of her. rather than jumping back, Yugaina froze.

_"Hello, Free Spirit. I know of whom you seek. Come with me; I mean you no harm. My name is Densetsu."_

Just like that, the ghost of a butler gave her a kind smile and waved the door magically open. Yugaina walked in, slightly unsure.

_It can't be _that_ easy to make friends with a ghost... can it?_

Densetsu walked forward; his footsteps left echoes on the ground, little bits of feeling left in the ground that Yugaina... _felt_. In her head. It felt as though she could hear his steps, but she knew it was impossible. You couldn't hear ghosts's footsteps.

Densetsu turned to her.

_"I sense you are more powerful even than I and Kawa combined. She is the other ghost haunting here,"_ he added for her benefit. Yugaina noted he said haunting rather than living. _"You are a Free Spirit, capable of moving from your haunting place, are you not?"_

Yugaina choked on her own breath. "Wh-what? No!"

Densetsu studied her. _"You are not? I was so sure..."_ he gazed at her solemnly. _"Then something stronger, surely... a Travelling Demon maybe, looking for a person to haunt next... how else would I feel an aura from you? And such an aura it is..."_

Yugaina backed away. The old ghost was beginning to freak her out. "Okay, I'm not a Free Spirit or a Travelling Demon or whatever. I'm just a Trainer looking for her friend. Moriko, she passed in here earlier, y'know, with really messy hair and an insufferably positive attitude?"

Densestu gazed at her serenely. _"I'm afraid, my dear Demon or whatever you are, that you are most likely too late."_

All the little colour in Yugaina's face drained out. "Wh-what?!"

* * *

Kaito, Hikari and Hanako banged hard on the door on the mansion, but the doors wouldn't give.

"Argh! I give up!" Hikari hissed, throwing her hands in the air. "Those stupid Ghost types are probably cackling their head's off watching us struggle."

Hanako sighed and sat down on a fallen log. "I'm afraid Hikari is right, Kaito," she said solemnly. "If the doors won't open, it means the Ghost types don't want us in. And that means for us that there _is_ no way in."

Kaito stared at the young, green haired gym leader. How? How?! How could they give up easily? The girl who bent iron bars and the famed Eterna gym leader?

"We can't give up!" Kaito slammed his fist into his palm. "Our friends are in there!" He grabbed the Pokéballs from his bag and flung them in to the air. "Taki! Shinx! I need you!"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Might as well. Kyojin, tough as steel!" Hikari let the ball fly, and out came her Piplup.

Kaito stared at it. The small Pokémon was nothing like his own. It was less cute, and more angry and tough-seeming, unlike Taki who was still cute even when mad. Pokémon really varied.

Hikari stared at him, mistaking his expression. "Fine, I'll use both my Pokémon!" She threw up her hands. "Saimin, tough as steel!"

A Bronzor materialised in the air, flipping over and over before uttering a loud cry.

Hanako stared at a ball in her hands. "Nothing wrong with trying again. Hanabira, the time to bloom has come!"

A magnificent Roserade appeared, aloof and powerful.

"Go!" The three trainers yelled in tandem.

* * *

Yugaina stared at the ghost man. "What?" she repeated.

_"You're friend is likely gone. Lost in the Spirit World..."_ the ghost man's expression was so sad, so, so sad, as if all he'd felt for millennia was sorrow.

Yugaina rushed forward and grabbed the ghost by the shoulders. "She can't be! She can't be lost! It can't-"

Yugaina stopped and stared at her hands.

She had just touched a ghost.

Densetsu smiled, a sliver of triumph in his gaze. _"No mortal can truly touch a spirit."_

Yugaina pulled away, stumbling back. "C-c-can't be..." she muttered, staring at her hand. "There's n-no w-way..."

Densetsu's image suddenly wavered, and Ankoku glanced up.

_"The Ghost type Pokémon approach. I hope you are ready to face them..."_ Densestu studied her, then a small smile turned up his mouth.

_"Ah, I know what you are now... Spirit Master."_

* * *

Kaito pumped his fist in the air. "One more just like that!"

Taki unleashed a powerful Bubblebeam, right next to Hikari's.

"Hanabira! Petal Dance!" Hanako sang.

"Roserade!" Hanabira unleashed a powerful Petal Dance, slamming into the door.

Suddenly, a huge bang echoed through the area.

The Pokémon and their trainers froze.

Hikari glanced up. "There!" She hissed.

Kaito and Hanako glanced up as well.

Tumbling from an open window at the top of the house were two figures. One had a beanie he was desperately trying to catch and brown hair flopping all over the place, and the other had long, flowing hair, the colour... pink.

"Heeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeee!" screamed a falling Arashi as she and Dendo tumbled from above.

* * *

Yugaina felt shell-shocked. In her subconscious, her body received signals to walk forward, through the dining hall, and through the door on the other side. Just as she was about to let the door go, she turned around.

Densetsu was gone.

Yugaina felt a lump rise in her throat. Her knuckles gripped the door, whiter than white.

She let the door go, walking forward into the hallway.

Ghostly cackles echoed up and down the hall, but even though Yugaina felt they should scare her, they gave her strength.

"Come on. I can do this," she whispered. "Moriko needs you."

She paused, a door beside her. This door felt... special. Like the aura Densetsu had mentioned. Yugaina reached out to push open the door, but it opened just as she touched the handle.

Without a pause, Yugaina stepped into the room.

The first thing she noticed was a broom, fallen in the middle of the floor, and an empty Pokéball.

She stared at the ball. It had to be Moriko's. She bent to pick it up, and the door swung shut behind her.

Yugaina jumped, grabbing the ball and whipping around to stare at the door.

"Oh, please," Yugaina muttered. "I could _so_ do with another ghostly intervention right now."

"Saaaaaaaaaaable," a ghostly wail echoed through the room. Yugaina turned around, trying to see where it had come from, the empty Pokéball in her hands.

"Come out, come out wh-wherever you are," Yugaina sang. "I'm n-not afraid..."

Fear tinged Yugaina's words, and she cringed. Some acting that was.

"Saaaaaaable," the same voice wailed. "Saaaaaaaaaaaable."

Yugaina gasped. A huge shadow appeared on the wall, getting bigger, and bigger and bigger-

Yugaina whirled around. Blue eyes shone out of darkness.

Yugaina stumbled back, shifting in her bag for a Pokéball.

"Kazuki!" She cried. "Show em' strength!"

The little Kricketot somersaulted in the air and landed in a determined fight stance. "Krriiiiicketot!" he cried.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaable!" the wail increased in volume.

"Kriii!" Kazuki jumped and scrambled around to hide behind his trainer's legs.

"Oh, great," Yugaina muttered. "Are all my Pokémon useless in this haunted house?"

A red glint shone in the dark, along with the blue glints.

"I'm ready, whatever you are!" Yugaina cried.

She waited anxiously, the glowing eyes getting bigger and bigger, Yugaina steeling herself and waiting for the moment to come...

"Sableye!" A short, purple Pokémon emerged from the dark, glowing blue gemstone eyes wide and curios, a purple claw gripping small red gemstone that the Pokémon was chewing on.

"Sable!" The Pokémon saw Yugaina and shrieked, turning around and running to hide from her, but succeeding only in running into the wall.

"It's a Sableye!" Yugaina felt like sagging in relief. Despite never having met any Ghost types, she had studied them incessantly at the library. Sableye's were rather sweet. If you were nice to them, that is.

"Here, Sableye," Yugaina crouched down to the shorter Pokémon's level. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Sableye turned around, quivering, back against the wall. "S-Sableye?" It said.

Yugaina reached out and gently touched the Pokémon's head, stroking it softly.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay," Yugaina whispered softly. Kazuki peeked over her shoulder. "You're safe."

"Sable!" the little Ghost and Dark type cried happily. It nuzzled into her, holding her hand gently in it's little claws, feeling the soft skin.

Yugaina smiled. The little Ghost type was adorable. What her mother had been scared about...

"Sableye?" She asked the Pokémon softly. The little Pokémon looked up at her. "Eye?"

"I need your help. I have a friend I need to find," Yugaina whispered. "Could you help me?"

"Sableye!" The Pokémon smiled widely, showing it's small, sharp teeth in agreement.

Kazuki huffed in jealousy.

Yugaina looked at Sableye. "I'm going to pick you up, okay?"

Sableye nodded his head -Yugaina somehow knew it was a boy- and she picked him up and gently put him on her left shoulder. She grabbed Kazuki and put him on her other shoulder, knowing that otherwise he would grow far to jealous and hyperactive.

Yugaina glanced into Sableye's big blue eyes. "Lead the way."

Sableye directed Yugaina deeper and deeper into the house, meandering through corridors, ballrooms, an old workshop and even a kitchen. Once or twice Yugaina wondered about wether or not she could trust the sweet little guy, but Sableye seemed sincere.

Finally, they stopped in front of a boarded-up doorway covered in cobwebs and dust.

Yugaina looked to Kazuki. "Your turn. Fury Cutter!"

Kazuki chirped happily and slashed his glowing arm down on the boards.

The boards cracked and fell to the floor in a heap. Using her foot, Yugaina pushed the door open.

A huge ballroom greeted her, gothic chandeliers and wall decoration boasting creepy beauty and dust in every corner, the once-dazzling marble floor now covered in a layer of dust. Tables, chairs, cutlery and crockery lay in broken piles on the edges of the room, along with old wooden bookcases with few books left, cobwebs adorning every inch of the walls. Old, faded paintings also hung on the walls, the painted eyes giving Yugaina that classic feeling of being watched.

In the centre of the room, huddled on the floor, gripping her Turtwig, was Moriko.

* * *

"Oof!"

Kaito, Hikari, Hanako, Arashi and Dendo lay in a huge pile of bodies, their respective Pokémon watching in amusement.

"Ow! Get your foot out of my face, Mr Blue!" Arashi snapped at Kaito.

Hanako was the first to get out and reclaim her dignity, standing and brushing herself off while her Roserade fussed over her.

Hikari was the next to pull out. "Arashi! Dendo! You're okay!"

"Mostly," Dendo groaned, rolling off Kaito, nursing his ankle.

Kaito stood up, glaring at Arashi and Dendo. "Where's Moriko?"

Arashi shook. "She disappeared. She fell through the floor, into darkness. Dendo reached for her, but the hole closed."

Hanako studied them. "I think the ghosts rejected these two. They had your friend Moriko, and that was enough for them.

Arashi bristled at Hanako. The gym leader, although older, was at least a head shorter.

"And who might you be?" Arashi snapped.

Hanako held out her hand. "Hanako, gym leader of Eterna City and daughter of Gardenia. A pleasure to meet you."

Arashi froze. "A-a pleasure to meet you too."

Kaito paced by the building. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

Hikari opened her mouth to reply, when her eyebrows furrowed. She reached forward and grabbed the medallion around Kaito's neck. She looked up, confused, into his eyes.

"You too?" She whispered.

Kaito nodded. "Apparently so."

The two stared at each, lost in each other's conflicted gazes, a million thoughts running through each of their heads.


	8. Safe Inside

"Moriko!"

Yugaina ran toward her friend. Kazuki and the sweet Sableye both screeched, digging their respective claws into Yugaina's jacket. Yugaina didn't notice. She knelt down at her friend's side.

"Moriko?"

Her friend sat hunched over, Hama clutched tightly in her arms. She didn't react.

"Moriko!" Yugaina cried. Moriko jerked up and screamed, eyes flying wide as she saw Yugaina.

Only, it wasn't Yugaina she saw.

"Aaaaaah! Heeeeeeelp!" Moriko screeched.

Yugaina ran forward, but Moriko only shuffled back, looking frightened. Yugaina retreated, Sableye and Kazuki dropping from her shoulders and peering around her legs. Moriko sat weeping, Hama still tightly clutched in her arms and looking equally scared.

"Great," Yugaina sighed. "She's stuck in a mirage. Night Shade attack is a jerk. Now how to break it..." Yugaina trailed off in thought.

"Sable?" Sableye peered up at her curiously.

Yugaina glanced down. She felt as though she understood what he was trying to say.

"Sorry buddy, but you're Ghost and dark type moves won't work unless we have something to attack..." Yugaina trailed off and a malicious glint sparkled in her eyes. "And now, I've got an idea."

She slipped a hand into her belt-bag and yanked out a shiny black Pokédex. "Time for a scan!"

She flipped it open and pressed the green button. First Hama came up. Yugaina tapped the right arrow to see Kazuki come up. She pressed it again and it came up with Sableye.

_"Sableye, the Darkness Pokémon. It is a Ghost and Dark type. Knows Night Shade, Astonish and Fury Swipes."_

"That's good to know," Yugaina muttered. She tapped the right arrow again.

The word 'Loading' came up on the screen.

After a few more minutes, Yugaina growled, fuming. It always frustrated her when technology was slow. It was probably being caused by the Ghost types.

The framework came up, but there was no information in there. Yugaina refrained from throwing the Pokédex across the room. She tapped her foot impatiently, feeling like Kazuki.

Under the heading of 'Type' the word 'Ghost' came up. Yugaina grinned.

* * *

Moriko had tears streaming down her face. A particularly frightening face had loomed out the darkness, but for some reason it wasn't going away. It was just hanging around, every once in a while looming in to scare her. It was shaped oddly, almost like a Pokémon, but Moriko's memory had suffered blanking through terror.

"Yugaina..." she whimpered. "Please, Aini..."

Suddenly, something black landed on her hand. Moriko shook it off and it fizzled into nothing. More and more black kept falling. The face was also retreating. Moriko stood, clutching Hama, looking up in wonder as pieces of the black fell away as if they had been a dome of fabric. Beyond it, there was a greyish light.

Moriko watched as pieces of existence fell around her.

* * *

Yugaina ducked another Shadow Ball and yanked Kazuki out the way before it careened into him.

"Sableye! Use Atsonish!" Yugaina cried again.

All at once the horde of Misdreavus screeched simultaneously and let out Shadow Balls. She watched as one suddenly screeched and fell, Sableye appearing below.

Yugaina yelled in pain as a Shadow Ball slammed into her arm and sent her sprawling. She shivered as the energy scrambled up and down her body, sending waves of fear throughout her. Kazuki screeched and ran around in circles, falling over and getting back up again, trying to dodge the sprawl of Shadow Balls.

The Misdreavus had come from nowhere, all attacking at once. The Pokédex had barely finished loading before Yugaina had thrown it away in favour of ducking the Shadow Balls.

Another came flying straight at her face. Yugaina gasped and ducked behind a table turned on it's side just as the Shadow Ball smashed into the wall above her just were her head had been moments before.

"Ah, perfect timing," Yugaina muttered, grabbing her slightly battered black Pokédex from the ground.

"Miiiiiiiiis!"

Yugaina ducked again as another torrent of Shadow Balls swept the room. She could only hope Kazuki, Sableye, Moriko and Hama had somehow escaped the onslaught. Yugaina glanced up over the edge of the table. Nothing.

Suddenly, a Shadow Ball smashed into Yugaina and sent her flying across the room. She cried out as she hit the wall, pain blossoming in her back.

She slid down to the floor but couldn't move.

"Mismaaaaaaagius..."

A purple Pokémon floated down in front of Yugaina's face. Yugaina stared at it in an odd mixture of panic and calm.

"Miiiiiiiiiiis..." it stared at her and cocked it's head, chuckling. As if commenting on Yugaina's weakness. It floated around her, taunting her. All around her, Yugaina could her more Misdreavus shooting Shadow Balls. She heard Kazuki cry out, and Sableye yell. She thought she even heard Moriko.

The Mismagius stopped taunting her and paused to float in front of her. A Shadow Ball began forming in front of it, dangerously close to Yugaina.

Yugaina did the only thing she could do. She threw the Pokédex a second time. Right at the Mismagius's head.

The Mismagius screeched as the dex hit, sending it careening backwards. Yugaina let out a sharp 'hah!' of triumph before forcing her aching muscles to comply and move her.

Yugaina ran into the centre of the ballroom, dodging the onslaught of Shadow Balls.

"Kazuki! Sableye! Are you all right?!" Yugaina yelled.

She caught sight of Kazuki trying to Fury Cutter a Misdreavus, but repeatedly missing. As she watched, the Misdreavus hit Kazuki square on the head, sending the little Bug-type sprawling.

"Kazuki!"

Yugaina grabbed the little Pokémon and dove behind a table just as another Shadow Ball hit the spot they had just been in.

Yugaina peeked over the table edge. Almost all the table scattered around the place were turned on their side, legs pointing to the walls. They made good barricades to hide behind. Most of the Misdreavus had abandoned chasing her and Kazuki and were focused more on hitting Sableye. As she watched, the quick little Pokémon continuously evaded the attacks of his pursuers.

Yugaina fumbled in her bag for a Pokéball and quickly returned Kazuki. She didn't want him getting into more trouble. Quickly, she glanced around the room. No sign of Moriko or Hama.

Slowly, she began to sneak along the walls, trying to find Moriko.

"Get down!"

Something smashed into Yugaina's left side, sending her sliding across the floor. She looked back to see a torrent of Shadow Balls demolish the spot she had just been standing in. Then she looked forward.

Lying there, panting, hair wild, face white, was Yugaina's saviour; Moriko.

* * *

Kaito stared at Hikari. Hikari stared at Kaito. Neither said a word.

Hanako stared at them both in bewilderment. "What? What is it?"

But Dendo and Arashi were both staring at the medallions in undisguised awe. Dendo's eyes were as round as the medallions themselves, but Arashi's were flicking between Kaito and Hikari, as if trying to figure out what they were thinking.

"What.. are those things?" Dendo said. "They look like wisps of grey clouds."

Hikari stared at him. "What?"

Arashi nodded. "Yeah, they look like discs of fog or something. What ere they? Spill!"

Kaito glanced at his medallion. Hanako couldn't see it. Arashi and Dendo only saw foggy discs. But, from Hikari's reaction, she saw the medallion in full gold too.

Hanako stepped forward. "Look! The doors! They're rattling!"

All five turned toward the doors.

* * *

"Aini! Can't believe _I _saved _you_!" Moriko cried.

Yugaina stood brusquely. "I can't believe that those Pokémon were powerful enough to trap you in a mirage of that scale."

Moriko grinned, not at all embarrassed. Plaster dust covered her face, hair and clothes, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Just asking, how'd ya get Aijo to evolve that quickly? 'Cause now would be a real good time for Hama to evolve!"

The two ran across to hide behind another table, dodging a Shadow Ball that smashed the table they'd left behind. Sitting with their backs against the table, they leaned back.

"With Budew they evolve according to their level of comfort with their trainers. I just spent so much time with Aijo that he kind of... got comfortable with me really quick. With Turtwig, it's more about getting to a certain level of-"

A shadow ball rammed into the table and cut Yugaina off.

"-strength!" Yugaina yanked Moriko out by her arm just as that table got demolished as well.

"Shame," Moriko shook her head. "I really like that floral design."

"Talk about flowers later!" Yugaina cried. "Focus on dodging attacks of evil Ghost types!" Yugaina and Moriko rand opposite directions as a shot came down from just above.

"A Sableye!" Moriko gasped, pointing.

Yugaina glanced at the little guy and a lump rose in her throat. Sableye was lying on the ground, his arm wet with something that looked suspiciously like blood. Misdreavus surrounded him, and worst if all, a Mismagius floating right above. A Shadow Ball was forming in front of it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All the Pokémon and Moriko turned to Yugaina as she did the only thing she could.

An empty Pokéball hit Sableye with a loud click, just as Sableye disappeared in the flash of red light. Without even moving, the Pokéball clicked again, signalling the successful capture.

Silence descended on the room.


End file.
